Somebody Help Me
by anotherchance100
Summary: Based on season 3 when Gail gets abducted, what could have happened, and what happens in this. Warning: content may be strong for some.
1. Chapter 1

_Its days like this, you think about the ones that love you._

I don't know how long it's been, maybe three days. There are no windows, it's a concrete room, and I'm only just beginning to see everything clearly. He hasn't been in to shoot me up with any drugs in a while, he unstrapped me from the table, and let me put on my clothes, as I sink down to my feet on the cold concrete floor. I can almost see my breath it's that cold, I wonder if I'll be here forever, be his torture device, when he'll kill me, but there's still a part of me that hopes they will come. Chris, Nick, Andy, Sam, Dov, I just keep repeating their names, please, please come for me. I don't know why but I begin to feel bad for my coldness towards them and something about that makes me think they won't care to come. Someone had to have noticed. The throbbing, burning pain in my wrists is slowly becoming more numb by the wire he has tied my hands together with behind my back, it feels like my wrists are breaking, but what hurts more is how cold they are and how scared I am. But I'm not scared, I'm a Peck. I'm a Peck. That means nothing anymore though, I wish I was anyone else right now.

I hear the door creek open and sound of his steps, click clack click clack. That's when I see his face, I have no clue who he is or why he brought me here, if this was random or I was targeted. I just pray for it to end. I look down avoiding eye contact, he steps right in front of me while I'm still slouched on the floor.

He grabs my face to make me look at him. The force of it shocks me, I never realized how strong he was before and that scares me a little bit.

"Look at me, bitch."

I look up, to be met with angry eyes. He was dirty, like the kind of dirty mechanics were like. He had brown hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in months, and the smell of him was the worse, and I only smell it now that I'm not drugged, I didn't know how to describe the smell, but it was horrible, and I tried to hold my breath.

"You do what I say. You don't obey me, or you know what will happen. Understand?" He says, as he stands back up to look down on me.

"Okay, yeah." Keep it short, Gail, keep it short. But I can't help myself, "who the hell are you though? What do you want? Can you at least tell me that?"

He punches me in the face, making me yelp and fall back against the concrete wall and hit my head. Everything is spinning. That's when he pushes me down so I'm on my side on the floor with his foot, then he kicks me and kicks me until I'm literally sobbing and begging for him to stop. All I can think is how weak I am, I should be able to take this, I'm a cop.

"Are you ready to be nice now?" He says, grabbing my face. His breath dripping all over my face he is so close to me now.

"Y-yes." I say, shaking from the pain in my stomach and I can feel the blood dripping from my nose down over my face from where he punched me.

"Good. 'Cause I am too." He chuckles. He turns around, so he's back on, "You know, you're one of the lucky ones. And when I'm finished with you, will you ever have a story to tell. Me, I'm a gift. You, you're nothing. I have on rule, that's it-" he says as he whirls around, the look on his face sends shivers down my spine. "You look me in the eye, or I will make it a whole lot worse. And whoever is waiting for you, far far away, will never, ever see you again."

I try to tune out what he's saying. I don't want to do this anymore. I just want to die. I can't take it anymore. I accidentally look down, not thinking, that's when I get another blow to the stomach and when it finally starts to go numb, I hear him unbuckling his belt. I pray this isn't what I think, I can't stomach it, I really can't. He kneels down to my level, "ready to have some fun? I guess you're going to need some help getting that off he says," pointing to my clothes, "since your hands are tied and all. Maybe if you behave, I'll untie them." He offers, as if he is being incredibly nice. My stomach churns. He leans in closer, and grabs the hem of my shirt as he slowly lifts it over my head. I shiver, and try to back away, but he grabs me. Examines me. That's when he goes for my pants, I cringe, I have to hold myself back from kicking and screaming, and begging him to stop. But then I wonder if there's even a point? There's really no point to anything anymore.

That's when it happens. He's inside of me, I'm fighting back sobs as I keep my eyes locked on his, so I won't get any more "severe" punishment. I can't do it, I keep thinking, but I have to. I think about trying to kick him, but I'm just too tired, too weak, and he's too strong. I'm probably going to die either way. He grabs my shoulders as he continues; I can feel my body weakening, I can't fight it anymore, everything hurts. It seems like forever this goes on, but it finally stops. He gets off of me, stands up and pulls on his jeans. He smiles and walks back up the stairs and I hear the door close.

I roll over on the cold concrete floor, still naked, and just cry. Cry until I fall asleep. Because as far as I know, I think this is the end, I really don't think I have much time left.


	2. Chapter 2

_I've been trapped inside this moment__  
__I'm not a victim, I'm not a freak__  
__Free me__  
__before I slip away__  
__Heal me__  
__wake me from this day__  
__Can somebody help me?_

I wake up to the sound of banging, and it sounds like he's coming towards the door to come for me again. I cringe and sit up and back to the wall with my knees to my chest. I close my eyes as I hear the door knob turn. I hear the slow steps coming down the stairs and I'm literally praying for my life. It's over, Gail, I think. I squint my eyes and that's when I see it. Andy. I think I'm hallucinating but that's when Andy runs toward me, takes off her jacket and lays it around me.

"Gail. Oh my God, you're okay." She kneels down, she turns on her radio, "Got her, in the basement. I need a medic."

"Please, don't let them come down here. Oh god, where is he?" I say, not even knowing it until after it's out.

"He's dead. You're safe, Gail, I promise. I'm here." She picks up her radio again, "guys, just stay up for now- until the medic's get here, thanks. I got her."

Andy sits beside Gail, waiting for the EMTs, it seems like forever, Gail has rested her head on Andy's shoulder. That's when the EMTs come thumping down the stairs, and Gail sparks up looking around, looking for him. Then she remembers, she's safe, these are the EMTs.

"Ma'am, okay, we're the EMTs. Can you walk?" They say, as they take her pulse quickly.

"Um, yeah, I think so." She says, though she really isn't sure.

"Okay, I'm going to get a blanket to cover you and we'll take you out to the hospital and to the hospital to get checked out. Your stomach is really bruised, and you're bleeding from multiple places, so I think that's best. Is that okay?" The EMT asks. As if she has a choice to say no. Ha.

"Uh, yeah. Whatever." Gail bites back, she hates hospitals, she hates that she is now officially a victim, she hates the pity looks in their eyes and all the sympathy, and how they're treating her like she's so fragile. She just wants to go home, shower, and go to bed forever.

The EMT passes her the blanket and she wraps it around herself like a safety blanket. She slowly stands up with the assistance of Andy and the medic and they walk up the steps one by one. It's killing her, but she has to do it, she can't look weak in front of everyone. She pauses for a second, before they reach the top. Struggling.

"Are you okay?" Andy asks. Gripping her arm to keep her up, but trying not to hurt her.

"Yeah, I guess, I just don't want everyone to see me like this. But I really just want to get out of here, go home."

The look in Gail's eyes is gut-wrenching to Andy, she has no idea what she had gone through, but by the way Gail is acting, it's bad. Really bad. Strong Gail, isn't so strong anymore, and she doesn't know how to act, so she just tries to do everything she can. "After the hospital, and I'm sorry you have to do this. Let's just get out of here, okay?" Andy says, trying to encourage her, because she knows for one thing, Gail definitely doesn't want to spend another minute in this basement, ever again.

By the time they get past the sympathetic looks of the other rookies and Sam, they get her into the ambulance and Andy rides with Gail.

Once the doors are closed on the ambulance, Gail takes a deep breath and lies back on the stretcher, making sure the blanket is covering her. This vulnerable feeling is horrible.

Andy looks at her, "It's okay you know. It's just me here. Are you okay, seriously?"

Gail's look is almost dazed, and she just says, "I really don't know."

Andy hates to bring it up, but she has to. "Gail, you probably know this, but I have to take your statement. As soon as you're ready. I don't want to rush you, but I just wanted to get it out there."

Gail nods. It's clear she's fighting back the tears, though she's trying to hide it. "Yeah, I know. Can we just get it over with?"

Andy nods. Who is this going to be harder for? Andy to hear what happened or Gail to tell her exactly what had happened. Gail felt humiliated and all Andy could feel was guilt, she couldn't save her, from whatever had happened.

"He was drugging me," she blurts out. "For however long, I don't even know how long I was there." She looks at Andy, wondering now.

"Four days." Andy says, as she looks down at her notepad, avoiding eye contact thinking it may make it easier for Gail, and for her.

"Well for like three days, he was drugging me, and all I really remember is hazy, and him beating me up. Today when he first came in, he unstrapped me from the table I was on and let me put on my clothes," she chokes out. She's crying now, she can't help it, "it was so cold. The concrete, I mean. He had my hands tied still though. Um, I don't know how much longer it was 'til when he came back, sorry. But that's when he got rough, he just, he hit me and I smacked my head off the wall, and I got kind of dizzy and that's when he started kicking me in the stomach, and-" she cuts herself off. She can't talk about what happened next. Andy will think she's so weak, but she has to tell to get checked out at the hospital, she needs him off of her, she can still feel him all over her.

Andy looks at Gail, waiting for her to continue, and can see she's struggling. She had thought about everything that could have happened, and Gail's hesitation confirmed the worst. "Gail, you can wait, if you want to.. if it's too hard."

"No- no, I just- I want get this over with, now." Gail says, sniffling, trying to recompose herself. Trying so hard to not look weak, "um, after he did that, he turned around and says some stuff, that's when he took off all my clothes…" She looks up at Andy, as if asking for help.

"It's okay, Gail. What happened after that?"

Gail knew what she meant, Andy knew what happened. "After he.. finished up with me, he just got up and left. I just layed there and I must have fallen asleep, because next thing I know, you're walking down the steps." Gail laughs to herself a bit, as if this is all ridiculous, how is she one day a regular working cop and the next the victim of abduction, torture, rape, and so on. It's all just not clicking in with her at all, it's all so unreal.

"Okay." Andy says, closing her notepad, putting it back in her jacket. She reaches out to hold Gail's hand. Gail closes her eyes. It can't be long before they get to the hospital now.

They feel the turn and they know they're at the hospital now, Gail sits up on the stretcher when the EMT opens the doors, she tells Gail to lie back down and wheels the stretcher out, Andy following by Gail's side as she's pushed into the ER. They quickly bring her into a trauma room so she's not in the open.


	3. Chapter 3

_It was only one hour ago__  
__It was all so different then__  
__There's nothing yet has really sunk in__  
__Looks like it always did__  
__This flesh and bone__  
__It's just the way that you were tied in__  
__Now there's no one home_

It was no time before the doctor stormed in the room. Thank god it was a female was all Gail could think. "Hi, I'm Dr. Stanley.. you are?"

"Gail. Gail Peck." She says, clearing her throat.

"I'm Andy, I found her, well we work together. We're friends." She's not even sure if they were friends, but after everything today, I think it was safe enough to say that.

The doctor looks at Gail, "is it okay if she stays or?"

"Yeah, it's fine." She half smiles at Andy, but Andy can still see the tears in her eyes.

"She needs a kit done," Andy says, as she steps closer to the doctor. "He gave her a good beating to the stomach, and she hit her head pretty hard at one point to. Just wanted to give you a heads up, and thought it would be easier for me to tell you than Gail, all over again."

The doctor nodded, and stepped out for a minute.

"Thanks." Gail said. Letting out a sigh, that second of relief was very quickly gone though. "For saving me and for doing that. Just- thank you. I mean it."

Andy just nods and gives her a little smile, that's when the doctor returns. All supplies on hand and with a nurse as well.

"Okay, Gail, in case you never heard, Andy gave me a quick run-down of what happened. Firstly, I'm really sorry, and I'm sorry you have to go through this. We're going to start with the rape kit, but first I have the morning-after pill and some anti-biotic's to fight off anything you may have contracted, but it's just a precaution. We'll know more after we have the kit and your blood work. Do you need a minute?" She looks at Gail and Andy.

"No, it's fine, I just want to get it over with." Gail takes the pills she's handed.

"Do you want me to wait outside?" Andy asks.

"No, can you stay?" Gail asks, feeling like she's asking way too much though. But she really doesn't want to be alone right now, and could use a friend.

"You got it. I'll be right here by your side." Andy replied, grabbing her hand.

The doctor put the gown on the bed by Gail. "Okay, I'm going to need you to put this on, sorry, we can't let you get into anything more until after the initial exam. We'll step outside, and then if you're ready, we'll start."

They walked out, so it was just her and Andy. Gail just looked at the hospital gown; she didn't ever think she would be the one wearing one of those. All the people she had brought in for this kind of thing, she gave her heart to, and now it was her, on the bed, having to put on that gown that smelled of hospital. She was scared.

Gail slowly sat up, keeping the blanket she still had over her to cover her, she winces now though, the pain is radiating everywhere and she's so sore from that attack she can barely move.

"Do you need some help? Um," Andy grabbed the hospital gown and helped Gail stand up next.

"It's okay, I got it from here, I think," Gail takes the gown as Andy turns around just long enough for Gail to slip it on. Gail sits back down on the bed, wincing once again. "I didn't think it was possible to be this sore in your life," Gail tries to joke, then adds, "thank-you, by the way."

That's when the doctor walks back in. She looks at Gail and she just nods back. This was the hardest part, the exam, she dreaded the thought of what was about to happen. That's when the doctor instructed her to place her legs in the stirrups. A tear drips down her face and she quickly wipes it away, hoping no one noticed.

"It's okay to cry you know, if I was in your place I'd probably be a mess, so I'd say you're doing pretty good there Gail. Really, I mean it, it's probably actually really healthy for you to cry now, and it's only us here, so there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Andy says as she looks at Gail, continuing to hold her hand as the exam starts.

"I can't." Gail just says, and she closes her eyes as she winces as the doctor and nurse poke and prod at her. She just wants this to be over, she wants to shower, she can feel the clamminess of his hands all over her, and worse of all- the smell. It made her want to puke.

Andy just sits with her, unsure what to do, it's different when it's someone you don't know, but now sitting beside Gail, she didn't know what else to do but to just be there with her. It's all she really could do.

It was about another half an hour before they finally finished the exam, it felt like eternity to them though. "Okay, we're done. It's all over. Feel free to take a shower, and we'll be back in a while with your blood results, and if you have any more dizziness we might have to get a CT or just keep an eye out for a concussion, as for your stomach, I'm pretty sure it's just bruising, it's going to be really sore for a couple of weeks probably. But stick in there, you got this far, you can make it the rest of the way," the doctor said, as she and the nurse picked up everything and left the room.

Gail looked at Andy and sighed, "shower," was all she said. Andy didn't blame her one bit.

"Are you okay? You know, steady enough, not dizzy, to get in the shower? I can just stay out here, so if you need help or something, just call out, we really don't need you injuring yourself anymore," Andy said, trying to lighten the conversation.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay." Gail stood up slowly, as she limped towards the bathroom, shutting the door slightly. She turned on the shower as hot as it could go and took off the hospital gown, she stepped in and let the scalding hot water burn her skin, burn off the bacteria, burn off the filth. She scrubbed as hard as she could, but she knew it wouldn't help the feeling of it, she was going to feel like this for a long time, if she was anything like the people she met on the job with this horror.

Andy stood outside the door, she looked at her phone and she had a lot of missed calls, from everyone. She dialed Sam's number and he picked up right away. She explained the situation in about as less detail as she could, for Gail's sake. Sam then asked where Gail was going tonight, who she was staying with and Andy really hadn't thought about it 'til now. She heard the shower turn off and she quickly told Sam she had to go.

"You okay Gail?" Andy shouted into the bathroom, knocking on the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second." Gail took the sweat pants and sweater they had left there for her to change into, great, she thought, more hospital clothes. Victim clothes were really what they were. It took her forever to get on the clothes with the pain, but she didn't want to ask Andy for anymore help, she had done enough.

Gail stepped out of the bathroom, now fully clothed, her face was bruised now from what Andy could see, but it was nice not to see her covered in blood. She did look a bit better, but she knew that wasn't true at all.

"You know, you can go, I'm sure you have lots of stuff to do. Once they give me my results, I'm probably gonna go crash at a hotel or something," Gail said, "you know, since my apartment is being renovated and stuff."

"I don't think so. You are staying with me, no if's and's or but's." Andy said, smiling. She knew Gail would protest this.

"I couldn't, you've done enough, seriously. I'll be fine."

"No way, you are coming. I don't care if I have to drag you, or get a doctor's note! You're not going to be alone tonight, we'll find something to do. My apartment does need to be cleaned…." Andy said joking around.

"Fine. Just for tonight, though." Gail agreed.

"Maybe," Andy said, laughing. She would make Gail stay until her apartment was done at least. Gail didn't need to be staying in dungy hotels right now, she needed a home and people that cared about her. "I'm going to get the week off, I know it's going to be tough and I know you don't want to accept the help, but I really want to help you out, so that is what is happening, again, no is not an option!" Andy said, the look on Gail's face was priceless, but Andy was serious, she was going to try and do everything.


	4. Chapter 4

_I think you lost what you loved in that mess of details.__  
__They seemed so important at the time__  
__But now you can't even recall any of the names, faces, or lines.__  
__It's more the feeling of it all.__  
__Well, winter is going to end, I'm going to clean these veins again.__  
__So close to dying that I finally can start living._

Gail sat back down on the bed, pulling her legs up cross-legged. She started twirling her hair, nervously, as Andy pulled over a chair closer to where Gail was. Gail was beginning to think about the whole thing again, she was going over everything in her head, everything she didn't do right, how she let this happen, but she knew in the back of the mind she did everything she could, but she couldn't help blame herself. Then she wondered if she contracted anything from that scumbag, just the thought of it made her want to take another shower. Why didn't she clean herself up better when she was in there? All she could feel was his hands, his breath, her stomach churned. She felt the bile rising up and jolted to the bathroom, nearly scaring Andy to death, she tried to close the door on her way in but it was left open a crack, all Andy could hair was Gail wrenching up her guts, not that she had anything to throw up, Andy walked in, and held her hair and rubbed her back. Andy knew just from the little Gail told her what a horror it was, but she was beginning to realize this was going to be a long road, she can't imagine what it must have been like, it made her sick just thinking about it.

Gail sat back on the cold hospital floor of the bathroom and looked at Andy as if to say thanks, she put her head in her hands and began to cry. She couldn't stop it anymore, she couldn't help it, she was broken, she was damaged, no one can fix this she thought. Why didn't he just kill me? She began to cry harder, so much harder it made her dry heave into the toilet bowl.

"Gail, Gail? It's okay, it's just me here, Andy. We're safe, you're fine. You're going to be fine. I'm here." Andy said as she held her friend, in a way Andy was almost scared but she couldn't help but be brought back to the thought to what that bastard did, she wished she had killed him herself, but it had to be Sam, the hero. She realized she had not fully explained what had happened to Gail, maybe it would make her feel better knowing he was gone, or it could upset her more, but right now it was worth a shot.

"Gail, the man who had you… His name was Robert McGrath, when we entered the house with the warrant, he pulled a gun on us and Sam was forced to shoot him. He never even lasted a minute before he was dead; he was pronounced before the medic came down to help you. I just thought you should know; he'll never hurt you or anyone ever again."

"I wasn't the first." Was all Gail said.

"What do you mean?"

"He said I was one of the lucky ones. Well, if I behaved right I was. But he said I was lucky to 'have' him." Gail said, with a disgusted look painted across her face. She looked like she was about to puke again and Andy just rubbed her back, trying to do anything to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry, Gail." That was all Andy could manage to say to her, she was definitely not lucky, she was lucky she survived, but everything that happened- she would not tell her she was lucky, her life had just been flipped upside down, she deserved to be upset, angry, whatever she felt, she needed to feel those things to get past this, that Andy knew.

Gail finally stopped crying so hard, enough to pull herself off the bathroom floor with Andy's help and go back to the hospital bed. Gail just lied down and closed her eyes, Andy sat back in the chair hoping the doctor would hurry up so they could get out of the hospital and get her home and comfortable.

It was almost as if the doctor read her mind, because at that moment she walked in, Gail popped up into sitting position, you could see the anxiety on her face. She couldn't read the doctors face, so she didn't know what to expect. The doctor fiddled with her papers. "So, Gail, it looks like right now you're in the clear. You are a little dehydrated, so I suggest plenty of fluids along with small meals. It's crucial you keep up with your nutrition or you are really just going to feel worse, trust me on that, and you don't want to end up back here I'm thinking. So, is there anyone you live with, that can help you out and be there for you right now?"

"Um, yeah, I'm actually going to stay with Andy for now." At this point Gail was thankful Andy had offered, so it never made it awkward, and she never had to find anyone to stay with or explain she would be fine on her own to the doctor. It was just one less thing she had to talk about and think about.

"That's good. She seems responsible enough, I'm glad you have a friend to be there by your side, it's not something I would want to go through alone and the company is always nice anyhow. So I will get your discharge papers rolling and you should be out of here in no time. The nurse will be in soon and then you'll be free to go, we'll call if anything else comes up. In the meantime- rest, eat and drink plenty." And with that, the doctor was gone.

Gail breathed a sigh of relief; finally this part was almost over. She realized then how tired she was, she just wanted to sleep, but she had a feeling she wouldn't be getting much of that anytime soon.

"So I'm going to call Sam and get him to bring us to my place, maybe we can get some food, watch a movie or something. I don't know, it's up to you, whatever makes you comfortable. You still have some of your clothes and stuff at my place, so did you want to pick anything else up on the way?" Andy asked, heading for the door to go call Sam.

"No, I'm fine, thanks Andy. I wouldn't have made it through this without you." Andy smiled back at her and opened her phone as she stepped out of the room dialing Sam's number.

Once Andy was out of the room, she sighed, this was probably the most draining thing she had ever done and the worst part was how guilty she felt for not getting there on time. She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the phone ringing, then Sam picked up.

"McNally! What's happening? Are you guys okay, is Gail okay?" Sam blurts out into the phone faster than Andy can think.

"Um, she's getting through it. We're done here now though, I think we're just going to go back to my place and I was going to ask Frank for a week off or something so I can just stick around at home with Gail, I think she'll need it. But anyways, do you think you could give us a ride?"

"For you two, anytime. Also, don't worry about Frank, I've got it covered."

"Thanks Sam, see you soon." She heard him hang up, just the sound of Sam's voice made her feel a little bit better.

Just as she hung up she saw the nurse go into Gail's room and she followed closely behind. Gail signed the forms and the nurse left again.

"So, you ready?" Andy asks, what a silly question.

"Never been more ready. I hate hospitals." Gail says, rolling her eyes.

Andy laughs as she helps Gail up, puts her arm around her shoulder and they walk out to the main doors of the hospital. Sam wasn't there yet.

The silence was so empty between them as they waited. "So, Sam is on his way, he's just going to come and drop us off at my place. We could pick up food on the way if you want? I don't really have much stuff to make anything at my place, as you probably observed."

Gail laughed, "Yeah, I did notice that actually. That sounds good though." Truth was, Gail had no stomach for food, and she didn't even really want to think about eating, let alone do it. But she knew there was no getting around this with Andy, she was going to be like her mom for the next few days, the mom she never really did have. That brought Gail to the thought, she wondered if her mom had heard about what happened, and how she would explain or tell her what happened if not. Maybe she just wouldn't, but she would probably hear from somebody or find out eventually, and most likely soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today, and  
The worst part is there is no one else to blame  
Be my friend, hold me  
Wrap me up, unfold me  
I am small and needy, warm me up  
And breathe me, ouch  
I have lost myself again._

It wasn't long before Sam had come and picked them up, all he did was apologize and Gail just sat there stating it was okay and telling him to stop before Andy finally butted in and told him to just leave her alone. She didn't want to feel like the victim, to feel victimized, it's like she was a whole different person now, and she was broken. All she really wanted to do was cry, not be with people or eat or do anything, but instead she smiled and tried to play along and pretend she was fine, because that's who she was.

Once Andy and Gail arrived at Andy's apartment, they settled in and Andy set the food they had picked up out. Gail just stared down and her stomach did a somersault. The task of eating seemed impossible at the moment.

"Do you mind if I just grab a shower first?" Gail said hesitantly. It seemed like she was nervous to Andy, so Andy quickly said it was fine and started to get some food for herself while it was still warm.

Gail went into Andy's room where she had been crashing for a few nights and grabbed some clean clothes, clothes that weren't contaminated with who she was now, clothes that weren't filthy with the man who stole her life, clothes that she had bought before this, clothes who smelled of the old Gail, the healthy, stern Gail, the emotionally strong Gail.

Gail picked up her clothes, grabbed a few towels and headed into the bathroom. She made sure the door was locked, then she threw the towels down and looked in the mirror. Her face was horrible, she looked… battered. She had a bruise tracing down her jaw line, her eye was black and red, and she had scattered scratches on her face and a larger gash on her forehead. She trembled at the sight of herself and decided to just not look at it anymore, she had to keep it somewhat together. She took off the awful hospital clothes and stepped in the shower, the hotness of the water was a shock compared to her cold, shaking body. She grabbed a bar of soap and scrubbed until there was no more soap left to it, she shampooed her hair multiple times and then just sat down in the shower, with her knees to her chest and cried. She finally just cried, freely, without worrying, she knew with the sound of the shower there was hardly any chance Andy could hear her. When she finally stopped crying, or her tears ran dry, she got herself together and climbed out and got dry. Her body was bruised all over, and still when she was just in the shower there was some blood going down the drain. Every little reminder bringing a little more of it back.

She came out of the bathroom to find Andy watching some random, stupid show on TV. She felt a bit better and was actually starting to get a little bit hungry, even though she still felt a little sick. She sat down next to Andy on the couch.

"Oh hey, I got you some water. I figured you'd be thirsty, and since the doctor said you know.." Andy said as she passed her the very full cup of water.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." Gail replied, raising her glass up. When she finally took a sip, she realized just how thirsty she was. But was she afraid if she drank it too fast she'd be sick. "I guess I'd better eat something, before I die," Gail joked, taking a plate and placing small amounts of food on it. Only enough for a mouse.

"Is that all you're going to have?" Andy said, seeming concerned.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to over-do it, small meals she said right? Don't want to make myself sick. Haven't ate in a couple of days…" Gail said, revealing a detail of the abduction without even noticing it.

Andy laughed it off though, adding, "I'd probably die if I never ate for that long. Literally. I can hardly go a couple of hours without any food."

Gail picked up some more of her food, in very small pieces and chewed, it seemed so hard, and she felt so sick, but she was also so hungry. Plus, she had to act like a human being, do normal things, like eat. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

"Wow, how did it get to be 9 o'clock?" Andy said, not realizing the time, Gail not even knowing the date.

Gail set her plate down, she had ate most of what she had picked up which was pretty good I guess considering everything. "Well, I think I'm just going to lay down for a bit. I'm really tired, I kind of just want to sleep. Is it okay if I take the couch?" Gail asked.

"Oh my god, no Gail. We can share the bedroom, it's not a big deal, and as you say, it won't be long. But you need to get a good rest, and for my own sanity, you will. So, if you don't mind, I'll stay in there with you? Just to keep you company and make sure you're okay?" Andy put on her puppy dog eyes, almost begging to take care of Gail, which was actually really sweet. Gail appreciated and respected that more than Andy would probably ever know.

"Fine, but you can finish watching… whatever this is, you don't have to come in now just because I am." Gail tried to not over-do her stay, not that she was at all.

"Well, there is a TV in the bedroom, so if you don't mind the noise I could just turn it on in there?"

"Yeah- sure, whatever. The noise might actually be kind of nice." The silence, truthfully, probably would have sent Gail into a panic attack, that's all it was for the most part when she was trapped in that guy's basement, silence. Except the scattered time he'd come down, to do… whatever. Gail snapped out of her trance.

Andy was gathering the food up to put it away, Gail walked into the bathroom and washed her face gently, trying not to make anything hurt or agitate anything, brushed her teeth and headed into the bedroom. Andy followed not far behind with another huge cup of water for Gail. Andy flicked on the TV and hopped in bed, enjoying the comfort and warmth of the heavy comforter after what seems like one of the longest days of her life.

Andy figured Sam had filled everyone else in on what was happening and that's why she hadn't received any more calls tonight, she was thankful for that. Everyone asking if Gail was okay and what happened really wasn't going to help her out, at all.

Gail settled in, it kind of made her forget for a minute, when she thought how comfy the bed was and how warm it was. But then she realized why she appreciated it so much, because she was basically locked in a dungeon in the cold. She tried to turn off her thoughts and just go to sleep, or listen to the TV, or even count or remember her last case as a cop. Then she wondered if she'd ever get back to work.

Andy looked over half an hour later, when what she watching finally ended, to see Gail asleep. She sighed, she felt horrible, but it was nice to finally have a little break, the day was exhausting for her as well. Hopefully tomorrow would be better, even a tiny bit. Maybe Traci could come by and visit or something.

It was a little after ten by the time Andy got to sleep; she fell asleep staring at the clock thinking about everything that happened and Sam, and wondered what was going to happen. She just hoped everyone was okay. Gail was going to need all the support she needed.

Gail started tossing and turning, tugging at the sheets, muttering words, Andy quickly woke up and tried to talk Gail down realizing she was obviously having a nightmare of what happened, she didn't want to touch her afraid she'd scare her. She talked to her, telling her to wake up and that it was just a dream now, but no response. Gail was sweating from thrashing around and finally Andy tapped on her shoulder to wake her up, Gail popped up, looking around, panicking, and she finally was awake. She was safe, she wasn't there anymore, but it was so real, all over again, she even felt her body aching, the sweat pouring off her, the tears. She kept scanning the room, staying silent as Andy looked at her, she still couldn't believe that was just a dream. She really thought it had happened all over again.

The fact of this all was though, Gail never felt safe, she wondered if she'd ever have that security again. That's what scared her the most. It felt like the whole world was closing in on her and it was getting harder to breathe, she just wanted to escape. The fear was paralyzing.

"Sorry if I woke you," was all Gail could manage to say. She got up and walked to the bathroom, Andy just laid back down, taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself, still on high-alert mode.

* * *

Please, please review! I need motivation to keep going. :D  
PS: Thank you everyone who story alerted/favorited/reviewed/anything 3


	6. Chapter 6

Trigger warning: SI

* * *

_I__'m in here, can anybody see me? Can anybody help?  
__I'm in here, a prisoner of history...  
__can anybody help?  
__Can't you hear my call?  
__Are you coming to get me now?  
__I've been waiting for, you to come rescue me,  
__I need you to hold, all of the sadness I can not,  
__living inside of me_

* * *

Andy sat straight up in bed simply just thinking about Gail, she felt her eyes well up with water but she knew she couldn't cry, she needed to comfort Gail. What had happened down there? She couldn't even think about how horrible it was, how horrifying it must have been for Gail, how did she survive? Andy thought about how she would never be able to cope with something like that, she knew Gail needed her no matter how hard Gail would push her away or deny it, she definitely needed someone. Andy got broken away from her thoughts when she heard the clash of glass. She bolted up to the bathroom where Gail was, worried to death.

"Gail! What happened? Are you okay?" Andy was panicking, more than she was just 2 minutes ago, she was worried Gail was going to do something; she didn't know what to expect. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought. She jiggled the door handle but it was locked, then she backed up positioning her shoulder with the door and rammed into it almost fully knocking it off the hinges.

The sight Andy saw scared her, adrenaline pumping she grabbed Gail off the floor, shaking her, no response. She scooped Gail up and grabbed her keys and ran out to her car faster than she had ever run her entire life. She placed Gail in the passenger seat and buckled her up quickly and darted to the other side of the car and started the ignition and went full speed. Gail was bleeding, a lot, Andy couldn't stop going over what she saw in her mind, her bathroom mirror shattered, the piece of shattered glass next to Gail covered in her blood, her wrist oozing out bright red blood, Gail flat on the floor, eyes shut in the fetal position, not talking, not conscious, not anything, not anything but a pulse.

She came across a red light but darted through it turning on her emergency lights, disobeying all laws, nothing mattered right now except getting Gail to the hospital and saving her life. For a moment she thought, how could she do this to me? But then the reality clicked in, Gail was probably struggling so much that at the time it may have seemed like the best thing to her, Andy could put herself there, back when her dad was drinking and she was still living with him, but what Gail had gone through couldn't compare in Andy's mind.

It took her about 4 minutes to get to the hospital, she parked in front of the emergency department, flew out of her car, screaming for help while getting Gail out of the car, lifting all her weight, through the double doors and straight up to the desk where a nurse jumped out of her seat and pressed a blue button on the wall, that's when they called the code blue over the speakers in the ER, all doctors came rushing and she was quickly put on a gurnie and wheeled back into one of the trauma rooms, for the second time in 24 hours. Andy followed, claiming she was her sister, she didn't care about rules, she needed to be with Gail.

She watched the doctors hanging her IV, asking the nurses and residents to grab as much O- blood as they could, as they didn't know her blood type and they needed to act fast. I guess that's not something you think to ask someone you know, generally, like 'hey, what's your blood type?'. They quickly asked Andy just a minute ago and she just shook her head, not saying anything, probably in shock. This was all so crazy, it all happened so fast, she was trying to put the pieces together but the more she thought, the more it all scattered apart. How did she let this happen? She slipped outside the room, sliding down the wall so she was on the floor, she put her face in her hands and cried. She stayed like that until a doctor came out to see her there.

"Hi, you're her sister? We were just coming to get you. Your sister suffered a lot of blood loss, we're still giving her blood transfusions and she's probably going to need them for another few hours. She was lucky, in a way, she didn't hit a vein or anything so she won't need surgery and we were able to quickly repair the damage she did do, but giving the width of the cut we did have to staple it shut for now as stitches wouldn't have held. Psych will be consulting when she's medically stable, so be prepared. If you have any other family, you should probably notify them." The doctor was so serious, it scared her, she was scared of what he was going to say, what if Gail had not made it, what would she and everyone else do? How would they ever move on?

"Thank you, thank you so much." Andy said as she stood up, giving him a quick smile. She had to call Sam, tell him what happened, she was in over her head here, she wasn't responsible enough to look after Gail. They weren't even home a day and she was back in the hospital, it was so bad she didn't want to live, she wanted to talk to Gail but she also didn't want to make it worse. But things certainly weren't getting any better.

She grabbed her cellphone out of her pocket, quickly dialing Sam, she didn't even look at the time. It took a while for him to even pick up, probably still asleep.

"What's wrong?" Sam said, still sounding really groggy on the other end.

"It's… It's Gail, Sam. We're at the hospital, sorry I'm just calling you now, sorry I woke you up. Ah- I need you, I need help. She's in trouble." Andy blurted out, stumbling over every word, over every thought. She was still crying and shaking uncontrollably.

"Okay, I'll be there soon as I can. But what happened?"

"I'll explain when you get here, we're still in the ER for now, hurry up before she gets moved to a room," Andy said, closing the phone. She didn't want to explain this over the phone, afraid maybe Sam wouldn't understand quite what happened, she was almost a bit scared he would blame her too. She really hoped that this wasn't her fault, but more than that, she hoped Gail was okay and was going to be fine. She needed to be fine.

Andy walked into the room where Gail was, hooked up to a heart and respiratory monitor, and her oxygen levels, she had 2 IV's, one in each hand and a separate one giving her blood. She also had an oxygen mask on to help get her O2 stat's up. Andy slid a chair over by her bed, Gail still wasn't awake, she wasn't moving at all, she was even paler than she usually is, almost gray. She looked completely lifeless… and broken. Andy just sat there with her head in her hands leaning on the bed next to Gail, next thing she knew she heard Sam rushing down the hall asking where Gail was.

Andy poked her head out the door and ushered Sam towards her. Sam walked in and took it all in, he trembled a little bit at the sight. Andy felt her stomach sink, feeling so guilty. Sam just looked at Gail for a bit and then he turned towards Andy, as if asking for an explanation.

"Gail, she had a nightmare, I woke her up and she just went to the bathroom. I didn't want to overcrowd her, so I gave her a minute, the next thing I know, I hear the mirror break and I had to ram down to the door and I just brought her straight here. I'm so sorry, Sam, I should have been able to keep her safe, to look after her, since I offered. I'm really sorry." Andy said, tears streaming down her face.

Sam just put his hand up to his mouth rubbing his face. "Okay." That's all he said. He pulled up another chair and sat next to Andy. "Okay," he says again.

"The doctors said she will need more blood transfusions over the next few hours or so, and when she's stable a psychiatrist is going to want to speak with her. I guess it's better if she was here, they can look after he better…"

"No." Sam says, in a stern tone. He turns toward Andy, "do you know what's going to happen if she ends up in a psych ward? She's never going to go back to work again. That is not going to help Gail, she needs us. If I have to, I'll come over and stay with you guys too, we can all take turns until Gail's feeling well enough. We're her people, we are her team, we are her family, we are going to keep her alive and we are going to make sure she gets better, that she learns to live again."

All Andy could think was 'wow'. It seemed like Sam had done this before, she never thought about any of that. I guess she did need to be safe, but when it came time she was feeling better, she needed a life to come back to, not nothing. "You're right. We're her people," Andy paused, "we need to call everyone else, especially Chris and Nick and Dov and Traci…"

"I got it, you stay here in case she wakes up, I'll try and be quick, but they probably are all in bed, it's like 4 in the morning, but this can't wait," he said, picking himself up off his chair and stepping outside the room. Once he got out, he could finally breathe, he couldn't believe the past 24 hours, poor Gail.

Andy sighed, rubbing Gail's arm, trying to get her to come to, but nothing. She could hear Sam talking to everyone on the phone, hopefully they would understand and get here when they can, but Traci probably couldn't leave though. Andy really needed Traci now too, but Gail needed her more. All Andy could do now was wait for Gail to wake up, and pray that they could do everything she needed of them.

She could still hear Sam on the phone, he was talking so loud. She leaned back in the chair and shut her eyes, listening to the beep beep of the monitors telling her Gail was alive, she was okay. It was only seconds later she opened her eyes to see Gail's flutter open slowly. It was scary how blank her eyes were, still so lifeless.

"Gail?" Andy says, hoping Gail was finally awake.

* * *

I need reviews, seriously! I feel like people do not like this, well you kinda shouldn't considering the content, this is actually coming from my heart sadly, I've went through something quite similar, not quite so bad, and I wish I had people like Andy, Sam, etc, but anyway, back to the point, reviews! :D

And does anyone want anything to happen? Cause I will make it happen. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

_They woke me up again  
It's going to be another restless sleep tonight  
The ghosts inside my head  
Are moving furniture and eating dynamite  
Take me up the rill to haunted hill  
Past the floating bridge, the orphanage,  
Where the spirits fly, and never die_

What felt like days before Gail struggled to consciousness was really only seconds. But Andy's mind raced- was she going to be okay? Were her and Sam going to be able to cope and help Gail back to herself? But would she ever really be Gail again? All she could do was hope right now.

Gail struggled to open her eyes, it felt like her eyelashes were glued and everything was so hard… and hazy. Was she waking up from this nightmare? Or was it just beginning? She finally got her eyes open and managed to look around, spotting Andy, she seen her mouthing something but she couldn't quite hear her. She realized she was in the hospital, it was so bright and white, and it smelt so sterile. She felt the zing of pain in both arms where she now had IV's and her wrist bandaged up and numb, at least that much was numb, because the emotional pain on top of all that, was enough to feel like she was dying. Was this the end? She hoped so.

"Gail!" Andy snapped, trying to get her attention, worried she wasn't okay.

Gail struggled but managed to slip out them two words Andy didn't want to hear, "I'm okay." She said this to herself almost in shock, she had almost forgot what happened, what she did. She didn't want to be okay, though, she wanted to be gone, she wanted to forget, she wanted to be fearless, she wanted to be full of spite, she wanted to be chill, she wanted to be Gail Peck. Who was this girl inside her body now? Someone new, the only thing that was the same was her flesh, and even that was tainted, with blood and needles and the filth of her attacker. This was never-ending.

"No, actually Gail, you're not." Andy said, trying not to seem mad, she wasn't mad at all – she was frustrated, she was upset, she had wished Gail had talked to her. "I got you here as fast as I could, but you did lose a lot of blood, a significant amount…"

Too bad I didn't lose it all, Gail thought. When did I become so depressing? Probably since I was robbed of my soul and body. "Sorry," she spit out, then proceeded to try and sit up.

"Gail, lye back, you need to rest, trust me, you've been receiving a lot of blood and whatever that stuff is they're pumping into you…" Andy wasn't even really sure, she just knew it was medicine of some sort, that was helping her. Andy's lack of knowledge in the medical field was very limited, she didn't really need anything other than first aid.

"I have to pee, they're pumping me full of fluids, that's why!" Gail struggled to sit up again. "Could you help me, please?" Gail finally asking for something, but really not wanting to.

"Of course, come on," Andy helped her sit up. Andy moved over to unplug her IV machine from the wall so she could wheel it to the bathroom. She took Gail's hand and helped her stand up and walk to the bathroom.

"Thanks, but I can handle it from here," Gail stated, wanting some privacy.

"Ah – I don't think so, I am your life-long companion now, I'll be right here, I'll turn around," Andy turned towards the wall. She heard Gail sighed, she didn't blame her but she also didn't want to take another chance of Gail hurting herself, if she was going to do this right – she was going to do this damn well.

Once Gail had emptied her bladder and washed her hands and her face up, with much struggle as IV's were attached and tangling in the process, she felt a bit better, with Andy's help she walked back to her bed and lay down again.

"So I think they might be transferring you to a room eventually… But they said that like hours ago." Andy stated, wondering what the hell was up with that.

"Great. I hope they forgot and I can just go home, that would be great." Gail said, rolling her eyes. Andy could tell she was feeling a bit better just by that gesture, it made her smile a little.

"So… Want to talk?" Andy approached boldly, kind of laughing.

Gail just laughed, playing with the IV tubes hooked into her, fiddling with anything she could. She really wanted to get out of here, all she could think of in this room was what happened last time she was in this room.

"Do you think you could find someone to maybe tell us when I can get out of here?" Gail asked, wanting to know and wanting some privacy. She figured she could get around this one.

"Um – yeah, sure, I'm kind of wondering why they're taking so long anyways, I'll be right back." Andy got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Sam was standing outside the room, Oliver had come already and he was trying to delicately explain the situation the so- called 'plan'. He turned to see Andy walk out and close the door.

"How is she doing?" Oliver and Sam both asked at the same time. Twins, she thought.

"She is… conscious, so I think she is doing about as okay as she can right now, she actually wanted me to check and see what's happening so I'm going to go find a nurse or someone and figure it out, do you guys mind?" Andy said, gesturing towards the room, not wanting to leave Gail alone right now.

"Oh yeah, sure. She won't mind?" Oliver said.

"She's going to not have to," Andy informed and walked off towards the desk down the hall.

"Yeah," Sam said with a sigh, and opened the door and walked in to find a sleeping Gail. She seriously fell asleep that quick?

He looked at Oliver, "well I guess we'll just sit, I don't really want to wake her up, she probably needs to sleep anyway."

"This is crazy," Oliver said. "All this in less than 24 hours."

"I know, man. I'm with you on that one, but there is only so much we can handle I guess. Gail's just been in over her head." He felt weird talking about her while she was in the room, but he knew she was probably dead to the world with the meds they were feeding her through intravenous.

Oliver and Sam just sat there staring at Gail. Oliver particularly focused in on the bandage on her wrist and the blood flowing into her arm from the transfusion, it was scary.

Andy quickly made it back and into the room to find Gail asleep, again and Oliver and Sam sitting there doing nothing, not even talking, which was weird.

"So – good news. They actually got Gail's labs back not too long ago and she doesn't need to stay the night or anything, so she can probably go once this transfusion is done which will be in like 10 minutes, but they want the doctor to see her before she is discharged and he'll have to sign off, so that might take like an hour at the most they said." Andy said, she was actually kind of glad Gail got to go home, she hoped she could try and get through to her, comfort her in some way, make this all as okay as it could be. Make this stable.

"That's great…" Sam said, "so we should probably wake her up? I mean she's gonna be happy to hear that one." Sam laughed, he knew he would be.

"Yeah, how about I wake her up and I'll come get you guys when she's up and wanting to actually see people? I just think it would be better if we were all not here at once when she gets up you know."

"Okay, yeah that's fine." Oliver said quickly, kind of wanting to get out of the room. Him and Sam got up and walked out of the room, taking their place outside in a couple of chairs once again.

Back in Gail's room, Andy was anxious to get her up and tell her the good news.

"Gail!" Andy said loudly, trying to get her up but not startle her. "Gail!"

Surprisingly, she woke her up that easy. "What?" Gail said sharply. Obviously disturbed by the sudden awakening.

"So I was just talking to one of the nurses and we can leave in an hour or less, you don't have to stay at all… But the person on call for psychiatry did want to set up a future appointment, for like – tomorrow. But I made a deal with them to let us go for tonight, providing you come in for that appointment tomorrow. So would you rather do that, or stay?" Andy smiled, already knowing the answer, though both ways she knew to Gail that it kind of sucked.

"Let's go," she said with a smile. What a relief. She couldn't wait to get out of this place, this disgusting place.

"Well we have to wait for the doctor, and your blood transfusion to finish, which by the looks of it is pretty much done," Andy said looking up at the bag of blood that was hung.

"Okay," Gail said, also looking up at it, "shit – I need my clothes, do you have them?"

"Well, I really don't think you're going to want your shirt, but you're pants are over here," Andy went over and grabbed them. "You're gonna have to make do with that hospital gown as a shirt until we get back to my place, sorry."

"Ah – lovely," Gail sat up, this time on her own, and brang her feet to hang over the side of the bed, she slowly stood up, unplugging herself once again and dragging her many IV poles towards Andy. She took the pants and headed towards the bathroom, Andy following. Her new companion, how great, Gail thought sarcastically.

Gail quickly pulled on her pants and the hospital gown tucked into them, stylish, she thought. She walked back out and just sat on the edge of the bed awaiting the doctor. Hurry up, was all she could think.

The time was going by so slow, for both of them, Gail just sat there, feeling the anxiety building up, she needed to get out of there – so bad. She needed to get out now, she felt like she was starting to have a panic attack, she had one before so she knew the feeling. She braced herself, as she started sweating, feeling nauseous and feeling short of breath.

"I – need to get out of here, Andy, now." Gail said, panting.

Gail was so pale, and sweaty from what Andy could see, and struggling to breathe. "Are you okay, Gail? I'm gonna get the doctor, I'll be right back," Andy jumped up heading out the door, before Gail could explain.

The doctor and a nurse rushed in and leaned Gail back pulling the oxygen mask down to her. They checked her over but she seemed fine.

Gail pulled down the mask, "it's just a panic attack – I'm fine, can I go? Please?" She looked at the doctor with pleading eyes.

"Do you promise not to hurt yourself? And are you sure you're okay to go?" The doctor looked at her, very serious at this point. He was a tall pale guy, with neatly brown gelled hair and dark brown eyes, she almost got trapped in them, she was almost a bit scared.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered out, wanting to get out of there and away from him. For some reason, he was seriously creeping her out. She couldn't look away from his eyes, she tried to get as far back from him as possible. What was wrong with her? She thought.

"Okay, well, you're a free woman," he said, smiling and he left.

The nurse came over towards her then, checking her IV bags, "so I'm going to disconnect you from all of this stuff so you can get on your way? You're probably going to be a bit dizzy and maybe thirsty after all of this is out of your system, so just hydrate well." She started taking out the IV's, it stung a little but Gail was just anxious to get out of there.

* * *

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

_What do you want? What do you want?__  
__Everything__, e__verything__  
__But keep it a secret to hold and to trust__  
__It's gonna bruise, it's gonna crash__  
__Believe it__  
__It's over__  
__In the blink of a lie__  
__You found another__  
__It's time to put your arrows aside_

Once Gail had finished up with the nurse, Andy and Gail walked out of the room to meet up with Oliver and Sam. They seemed happy she was finally let free and would be able to get out and get on her own now, well with everyone's help.

"So, we're ready to go!" Andy exclaimed, happily, wanting to get out of the hospital badly, for her and Gail's sake. Needless to say, this place didn't have any good reminders for either of them.

"Alright, well what's the plan for tonight?" Sam asked, looking between the two girls.

"Well I guess…." Andy stopped to look at her watch, "you guys will be off to work soon, so I guess me and Gail will head back to mine and hopefully try and get some rest."

"Wow, I didn't even realize the time. We better get going Sam – but in the meantime, both of you guys, if you need anything, call and one of us will be over right away." Oliver said with a polite smile, he didn't really know how to quite be there in this situation, it's not like they had something like this happen before.

"Thanks," Gail says, the first words they've seen her speak since days ago, before she was found, the guys looked dumbfounded, this made Gail feel awkward but she laughed a little at the awkward silence, not knowing what else to do.

"Man," Sam looked up, "I'm so glad you're okay Gail. You know we wouldn't get by without you, right? We need someone with a bit of spite to keep us all in order. We'd be fired by now if we hadn't had you," Sam laughed.

Sam hoped that wasn't too much to lay on Gail at once, but was at ease again when Gail smiled, just like she used to, just like she will.

"So true…" Andy said. "So anyways, we're getting out of here, hospitals are disgusting. It's creepy how clean and white they are," Andy said looking around, she looked at Gail signalling towards the left, Andy had her car still parked out front, hopefully it never got towed, she never even thought of it 'til now, I guess there was bigger issues at hand at the time.

"Anyway, see you guys!" Sam said turning in the opposite direction, towards the parking garage, Oliver following behind him after a quick wave good-bye.

Andy and Gail walked down the hall, once Andy seen her car that was a relief, they wouldn't have to fling a taxi or get Sam or Oliver to drive them home. As the pushed out the door, the cold air hit them like rocks. Gail stopped in her track, and leaned over, putting her hands on her knees, curling over and expelling her stomach contents. Not that there was anything left. Andy reached over to pat her back but Gail just pushed her away.

"Sorry – I think it's the air just knocked everything out of me…. I can't wait to get out of this place, let's go." Gail said, anxiously. This place was making her sick, not helping her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Andy asked one last time, before stepping to the curb to cross the street.

"Yeah, really – I'm okay, I really just want to get back to your place." Gail said, seeming to Andy to be very truthful, so they both headed towards Andy's car.

They both got in the car and the short drive back to Andy's apartment was mostly silent besides small conversation like Andy asking if Gail was hungry, thirsty and so on. Before they knew it they were at Andy's place climbing the stairs to the next level.

When Andy first jiggled the door open, the thought never even occurred to her about the mess – particularly, the blood. She never even thought about it, not once, and now they were standing in the door frame and Gail was staring at droplets of her own blood leading to the entrance of the apartment, where they were now stood.

"Oh God, I didn't even think Gail, I'm so sorry! Let me clean up, here, just go sit on the couch," Andy guided her to the couch, making her sit down.

"It's okay, Andy! This is my fault, I should clean it up, it's not your job. I'm so sorry, oh my god." Gail said. Seeing all this blood for Gail was like remembering everything happened, and remembering brought up the feelings and the feelings brought back everything, it brought her into a state of panic. But instead she ignored it and proceeded to get up trying to find something to wipe up the blood with and some cleaner.

"Stop it, Gail. I got it – I promise, you need to rest, seriously," Andy said concernedly.

Gail appreciated the thought and the effort and everything Andy was doing, but she felt it was her duty to do this, and she would love to do anything right now than think about her own thoughts, she would rather clean Andy's whole apartment.

"Please, just let me do this, and then I'll rest." Gail tried to make an agreement with Andy, knowing this one would get her by. She felt too guilty to let Andy clean up Gail's blood, the blood she intentionally put there. She just hoped it wasn't stained by now.

"Fine," Andy said, not pleased, but willing to go along with it if it meant Gail getting some sleep, God knew she needed it.

Andy flicked Gail over the cleaning supplies and Gail carefully got down onto the floor, still sore and started scrubbing at the drips of blood from the bathroom to the door.

Drip one, two, three, four. Clean, clean, clean, clean. Gail truthfully was getting exhausted, but she was almost one. She just had to clean up the bathroom, that was it.

It seemed like eternity before she was done, but she finally got up and threw all the dirty towels in the hamper, put the cleaning supplies back where Andy had got them and poured herself a glass of water. She quickly chugged it, not realizing how thirsty she was and headed into the bedroom where Andy was on her laptop.

"Hey," Gail says, as she slowly climbs into the bed next to Andy, feeling her body tense up from the soreness and the work she had just done, which was probably not a good idea, and from the fear of human contact, and maybe having to talk to Andy now, which she really didn't want to do. In all truth, she was exhausted, even though she had just slept so much at the hospital, the whole experience was exhausting, and her life was exhausting.

"Hey, you know you didn't have to clean that up right?" Andy said, feeling bad because Gail looks so drained and tired, she could almost see beads of sweat on her forehead. "But as to what you said, you're going to rest now, probably me too actually because I'm so tired." As she said this, she closed her computer which she had been looking up tips and how to cope when living with a victim of assault and things regarding rape trauma syndrome and post-traumatic stress disorder, Gail would kill her if she knew that.

Gail really didn't want to sleep, but she needed to. She just didn't want to relive everything all over again, she didn't want to wake up in the middle of the night and want to die, she didn't want to disappoint Andy by waking her every minute of the night by her tossing and mumbling. She wanted to forget so badly. She just wanted to sleep peacefully, like she always did, she didn't want to be afraid. Her eyes started to well up, but luckily by this time Andy had turn off the light so she just turned towards the wall in the bed, letting the tears fall. This was going to be a long night, and a long life. Why me?

* * *

Sorry not really a good chapter.. hopefully be better soon.. any opinions on where to go from here? Reviews appreciated. xx


End file.
